Ultimate Dragonfinity
Ultimate Dragonfinity is the evolved form of Dragonfinity. Appearance Ultimate Dragonfinity has changed size, making him 20 feet tall. His tail now has a stinger and his claws are colored black. He retains his original form's skin color. He wears the evolved Ultimatrix on his chest. Abilities Ultimate Dragonfinity's nigh omnipotence is greatly enhanced, giving his normal form's original abilities a higher degree and giving him new abilities. Here are the following abilities: *Ultimate Dragonfinity's strength is tripled along with his size. He is also virtually indestructable. *Ultimate Dragonfinity's six main elemental powers are enhanced. He also has new abilities. Here are the enhanced and new abilities: **Ultimate Dragonfinity can manipulate and generate fire. He can shape his fire into any shapes desired, such as fireballs. He can transform into fire to become intangible. He can enhance the flames in his hands for flaming punch, and can breathe fire. Because his fire powers enhanced, he can use them underwater. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can manipulate and generate electricity. He can use his electricity to shock/shove/launch enemies, telekinetically move objects, telepathically read minds, create protective force fields, and mind control beings by altering the electric pulses within the brains. He can transform into electricity allowing him to teleport and travel in electrical currents. He can enhance his electricty in his hands for electric punch, and breathe electricity. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can manipulate and generate ice. He can form his ice into any forms desired, such as beams, constructs, or weapon. He also has freezing touch and claws. He can attack with an icy uppercut, and breathe ice. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can control earthen materials, such as sands, rocks, etc. He can project earthen rocks from his hands. His earth powers allow him to petrify anything and generate earthquakes. He can now create earth tremors and eruptions on the ground. He can also breathe earthen rocks. His earth powers makes him an excellent digger. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can manipulate and breathe energy for offensive and defensive purposes. **Ultimate Dragonfinty can manipulate water. He can form it into many forms, such as a whip. He can also breathe water. His water powers makes him able to breathe underwater. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can now manipulate and generate smoke, light, and poison. He can use his light to become invisible, but it isn't foolproof as dust can cover him. He can also breathe smoke, light, and poison. **Ultimate Dragonfinity has control over plants, able to generate vines from the ground and control other plants. He also has control over metal, able to generate molten metal, and cause metal constructs on the ground. Moreover, he can control the crystals into any shape desired. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can transform into shadow, allowing him to camouflage and merge with shadows. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can manipulate powerful wind gusts. He can use his wind to create a tornadoe, suck air, and generate strong vacuums. He can also breathe wind. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can control gravity, allow him to telekinetically move objects and increase their weight or speed. He can create orbital force causing them to orbit them around him. He can also manipulate his own gravity in order to levitate. *Ultimate Dragonfinity can now survive in the vacuum of space. He still reatins his temperature immunity. *Ultimate Dragonfinity can fly faster than his default form. His tail is both prehensile and has a stinger. He is also immune to magic. *Ultimate Dragonfinity can shapeshift into variety of forms, regenerate, stretch all of his body parts, and change size at will. *Ultimate Dragonfinity, like his default form does not age, nor can be killed by conventional means, reive the dead, and summon dragons. However, unlike his default form, his summoned dragons have different elements of their own. *Ultimate Dragonfinity can now control the weather. *Ultimate Dragonfinity can transform other beings into another member of his species. *Ultimate Dragonfinity has variety of absorption abilities: **Ultimate Dragonfinity can absorb other powers of other beings by absorbing their dna. This increases his nigh omnipotence. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can absorb matter, turning him into the matter he absorbs. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can absorb life force, causing him to be stronger. **Ultimate Dragonfinity can absorb energy so that he can keep using his energy manipulation. Weaknesses Dragonfinity's powers can be absorbed. His powers also doesn't work on other nigh omnipotent beings, such as Mégisti Efchyrías. Trivia *Ultimate Dragonfinity's design is based on Dagon's dragon form.